<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuichi's BirthDay! by Kagehara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466805">Shuichi's BirthDay!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehara/pseuds/Kagehara'>Kagehara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagehara/pseuds/Kagehara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Shuichi's BirthDay and his Friends decide on Surprising him!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuichi's BirthDay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It's My First time Writing on here so I hope you Enjoy! Sorry it's Short too!<br/>Also Non-Despair AU goes Brrrrrr-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"R-Rantaro!!" Shuichi gasped as the Greenette BlindFolded the Shorter Male, Kaito Snickering as he Watched. Shuichi had just came Home from Work, so he really, really didn't Expect this. </p><p>"Relax Shuichi, it'll be fine!" Kaito assured as Rantaro took Shuichi's Hand, grinning.<br/>
"Now Shu, we'll be going out - but only to Korekiyo's Place. You know - few Floors down."<br/>
"We're...Taking the Elevator, right?"<br/>
"Right!"<br/>
"Eh - you Guys can. I wanna Run down those Stairs!" Kaito yelled as he Watched Rantaro lead Shuichi out the Room, causing Kaito to shake his Head and Sprint. The Purplette ran down the Stairs, Missing at least two each time before he got to Korekiyo's Place. Luckily, it was great Timing! The Elevator Dinged as the Doors opened, Rantaro stepping out with Shuichi's, who still Anxious, Scared and Confused. </p><p>Rantaro pushed Door open, leading Shuichi inside as Kaito closely Followed, allowing the Door to close by itself. Kaito watched as Rantaro took the BlindFold off Shuichi and, in one Swift Motion turned the Lights on and- </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Shuichi!!"<br/>
Shuichi gasped, flinching before Laughing at his other Friends.<br/>
"Guys! You Scared me!" The Detective Laughed as Kaede shifted to him, patting his back, "Sorry! Just....you're Amazing - and, never get Surprises!" The Blonde Pianist tells.<br/>
"Yeah - you're always Surprising us!" Kokichi Laughed in a Joke like Fashion.</p><p>The Day felt so Short as it was filled with Laughter and Happiness! Yet during Night Fall, Shuichi and Kaito went out. Shuichi bought a Bouquet of Red Roses as he stuffed his Free Hand in his Pocket as a Saddened look crossed his Face, Kaito frowning as he Wrapped a Arm around his Short BoyFriend. After a While of Walking, they stopped at a Grave, Shuichi kneeling down as he put the Bouquet on the Grave, Kaito Crouching down, seeing Shuichi's face Tense, Tears being released from his Grey Eyes. </p><p>"Come on...Please don't Cry..." Kaito told, a feeling of Shame on his face. Shuichi soon smiled, inhaling, speaking shortly after in a Elegant Tone. More Elegant then a Passionate Dance. More then the Sun Rise - when the Sky Shines Yellows, Gold's, Oranges and Pinks and Purples.</p><p>"...Sometimes, it feels like you're still with me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I appreciate FeedBack - tell me what you think in the Comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>